Bella&Cullen at the zoo&toy store PURE CHAOS?
by sillymissy98
Summary: Bella is having a sleepover with Alice. The Cullen 'kids' decide to let her decide what to do for the day and she picks Zoo and Toy store... What chaos can the group cause this time?
1. Bella decides where to go 1st

**Summary:**_ Bella was having another sleepover with Alice this weekend since Charlie had gone fishing she was staying over at the Cullen's and they decide to let her choose what they will do for fun since they are bored and she wants to have some fun with all of them_

**A/N:** _this is a revised version of the story that had written and finally had the muse to continue_

**A/N:** _this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think and make some suggestions about what you think should happen! review and tell me what you think _

* * *

><p>Bella is sleeping in Edward's huge bed and Emmett is down in the livingroom flipping through all their channels while Alice is in her room going through things while Rosalie was outside tinkering with the cars and no one really knew where Jasper was as Emmett finds nothing to watch, "I'm bored." Emmett bellows.<p>

"Well go and find something to do," Edward called from his bedroom.

Emmett comes running into the room and stops at the foot of his bed, "Let's go somewhere and will have something to do."

Alice has a vision,

_Bella is sleeping and Emmett runs into the bedroom really bored, "Eddie I'm bored. Let's go somewhere and do something."_

_"Like what? Oh dear brother?" Edward asked._

_Emmett starts to bounce in place trying to think and Bella flies off the bed and lands in the ceiling with a skull fracture._

Alice comes out of her vision and runs up to the room, "Emmett no jumping around while you think and maybe should let Bella decide where to go today. Since she usually has some good and funny ideas and I see us having quite an eventful day ahead," she said but blocked her thoughts. "Have to wait."

Emmett starts to pout, "Not fair she's asleep and it's just getting light outside and no sunshine so can play all day."

Alice has another vision

_Emmett asked, "Bella what you want to do today?"_

_Bella eats breakfast and thinks, "How about the Zoo and the Toy Store?"_

_Emmett beams since was a good idea, "Yes, should be going and soon."_

Alice comes out of her vision, "Don't worry Emmett it's going to be a good idea but should start to get ready though."

Emmett shouts since he was really bored, "LET"S GO!"

Bella wakes up hearing him shout and buries her head into her pillow, "Go away Em."

"NOPE! You have to decide what we're all going to do today."

She snickers but trying to ignore him, "Here's an idea..." she looks at the clock, "Let the human sleep since it's only five in the morning. Edward make him go away."

Edward glares at his siblings, "Go away and we can do that when she wakes up."

Alice drags Emmett out of the room and they head downstairs, "So oh future-seeing-lil-sis how do we wake her up to get her to come and play?"

Alice blocks her mind as she drags him into the forest and he does the same, "Well we can tease Eddie until he gets mad and she wakes up." Emmett said.

Alice smiles evilly, "But how we do that this time?"

Emmett claps his hands together, "What's the most annoying thing he hates?"

"When we think about times together in bed with Jasper and Rose."

"Or we're singing in our heads. I think we should try 'I Know A Song That Get's on Everybodies Nerves' will do fine since I was singing it in my mind yesterday and he wanted to rip me apart."

She looks into her visions, "Good idea. He wont last long and explode and end up waking her up."

Edward is humming as he was watching Bella sleep soundly as he can hear his siblings both signing the same song in their heads

_I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves... everybodies nerves... everbodies nerves_

__I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves... ____everbodies nerves... everbodies nerves__

_And this is how it goes..._

Edward groans as he keeps hearing them repeat the song and knows their doing it just to annoy him and he calls out, "Will you two find something else to do and stop singing that in your minds."

Bella stirs as hears Alice and Emmett laughing and Edward growling and looks up at him and sighs, "Well I am awake now."

Emmett runs back into the room grinning, "So take a human moment and decide what to do and we can finally start this boring day."

Bella glares at him but Edward throws him out of the room and comes to sit next to her on the bed, "Go back to sleep love."

She groans as lays her head in his lap, "Now I am awake," she heads to get a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt and heads to take a shower. Once she is done in her shower she heads downstairs to see Edward, Emmett and Rose watching something on the TV and she goes to the kitchen where Esmé has made her some breakfast, "Good morning Bella."

Bella sits down at the island, "So Bella what have you decided?" Emmett asked not looking away from the TV.

She ignores him and continues to eat and thinks about how she hasn't been to Toys 'R' Us in a while. "How does toy store sound?"

Emmett runs into the room, "Great so eat and we can go."

* * *

><p><strong>I am all up for some ideas about what chaos the 5 vampires and one human can do in a toy store together!<strong>


	2. the trip to the toy store

Alice is jumping up and down in her spot on the couch as Rose comes in from the garage and looks at her and has a feeling that they were going to do something that in the end would leave her wanting to strangle her husband and maybe one of her siblings, "What now?"

"We have decided to take an adventure to the toy store today. You coming?" Alice asked her as grinning widely.

Rose shrugs, "Why now what else is there to do."

Edward rolls his eyes, "Where's Jasper at?"

Alice frowns and looks around, "Actually I haven't seen him in a few days around here so I wonder where he went to this time?"

Emmett starts to laugh, "I thought you could always say his name and he would run over to you?" Rose walks over to her husband and smacks him in the back of the head.

Esmé answers, "He went on an errand for me," they look at her confused. "Had him go and pick something up from the store."

Alice hops out of her seat, "He's back now."

Emmett snickers, "You can always tell or see?"

Everyone rolls their eyes as Jasper walks in the door with bags of fertilizer, "Here you go Esmé," he moves to set them by her garden outside and comes back inside to see his siblings staring at him but he could feel the excitement rolling off Bella, Alice and Emmett, "What?"

"Mommmmmy! I wanted to go to the store...why did you let Jasper?" Emmett whined. "He got to last time."

"Because you always come back with nothing I wanted on the list." She told him.

Bella finished her food and heads back upstairs to grab her coat and walks downstairs tripping on the last stair but Edward catches her. "Let's go."

Emmett runs into the garage to his Jeep and everyone climbs inside and Edward helps Bella strap in and she lays her head on his shoulder. "Everyone ready?" Emmett asked before backing out and heading towards Seattle ready to have some fun.

"Let's play Concentration," Alice suggested.

"I want to do decide first." Bella suggested.

Everyone nods but Emmett, "Aww, what category?"_ I hope it's random_

_Don't worry she won't pick random. _"Okay Bella pick and we can do this with out your hands though but you have to clap as you say the word." Alice said.

Bella thinks a minute, "Okay I pick animal. I can go first, than Edward, then Alice, then Jasper, then Rose, and then Emmett. Lamb."

"Lion." Edward continued, smiling at Bella. How ironic. Comparing animals to them, he would be the lion and Bella would be the lamb. And so the lion and the lamb fell in love of course

"Flamingo."

"Turtle."

"Goldfish."

"Chihuahua." _Of course Emmett would still be very random with the animal of his choosing_. Jasper sighed, looking at Emmett. _Chihuahuas! Emmett has to be kidding._

_Chihuahuas, of course! Stupid husband and his childlike mind,_ Rose thought of her husband.

"Iguana."

Again it was Edward turn. "Alligator." The animals were getting more diverse. He thinks they're all just saying what ever is coming to mind since the names just kept coming so fast. You had a few seconds to think of another animal before it was your turn again.

"Monkey."

"Alpaca."

"Tigers." _Lion and tigers and bears, oh my! Rose thought, laughing quietly to herself._

"Bears."

All of them had completed a round without hesitation or thought. They didn't know Bella was so good at this game, even though they already started. It was going to get harder, so they better start thinking of more animals to say. "Pig."

"Penguin."

"Snake."

"Dolphin."

"Hamster."

"Hippopotamus." _I can so see Emmett being a hippo. Sitting around in the water, covered in mud to protect himself from the sun. Hah, I wonder what a sparkling hippo would look like. That would be something to see_. Alice's thought made Edward think. A sparkling hippo or a sparkling human, which one was weirder?

"Squirell."

"Bobcat."

"Deer."

"Anemone." _Anenomme. No, anenenome. Anenonenome. Ugh! No, it's anemone. Why did scientists have to give this animal such a hard name to pronounce?_ Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, causing all of them to turn to him.

"Kiwi." The kiwi birds. They were so small and looked like kiwi fruits.

They all turned to look at Bella. So far she hadn't froze or hesitated but as they ran out of animals to think of, it got a lot harder. Yeah there were so many animals you could choose from, but the name didn't come to your head instantly. She thought for a split second and then looked back at them and smiled. "Emmett."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Let's play I spy." Emmett said. Everyone nodded. "Since Bella had picked that she can go first again."

Bella looks around, "I spy with my little eyes something that starts with c—"

Emmett asked, "Car?"

Alice asked, "Chevy?"

Rose asked, "Camera?"

Jasper asked. "Cow?"

Bella comments to them all, "NOPE!"

Emmett: asked, "Chip?"

Alice asked, "Cup?

Rose asked, "Child?"_ as in Emmett_

Jasper asked, "Cookie?"

Emmett shouted, "Ohhh...cougar?"

Bella snickered, "It was chocolate!"

Emmett whines, "Hey no fair we couldn't know that."

Bella smirks at his whining, "Emmett, you just ate a chocolate bar for no reason so that's how you know."

"Well, you know I will eat just about anything-"

Jasper interrupts him, "That wont eat you first or scared of spiders."

"I am not afraid of them Jasper."

"Are too," he said to his brother who was getting mad.

"Are not, even ask Esmé."

"You had to call her to kill one yesterday that was sitting on or bed," Bella said remembering the incident which had her laughing for a long time. "Was hard to see."

"Was one that if bit you would die almost instantly."

Rose shakes her head at her husband, "You can't die and scared of a spider."


	3. adventure ensues at Toys 'R' Us

Bella rolls her eyes as they finally pull up to the mall in Port Angeles and they all head inside to Toys R Us. Alice drags Jasper by the arm towards the Barbie dolls. Emmett and Rose towards the cars. Bella holds Edward's hand as they walk around. Alice stops and looks at the different dolls, "These are so lame Jazzie."

He rolls his eyes, "Yes they are but why don't we go find something else to do?"

She glares at him before deciding he should go with Emmett, "Fine go and find Emmett playing with cars a few aisles over."

Jasper walks over to where Emmett is sitting on the ground playing with cars on the floor and Rose looks at him moving her hand around as to say _'you deal with him'_ before she huffs and storms off, "Jasper want to play with me?" Emmett asked looking up at him. "Its fun."

Jasper can feel the excitement rolling off every little kid in the store and turns to head in another direction mumbling, "Stupid Emmett."

Bella and Edward get to the section with Lego's everywhere and Bella starts to bounce in one place smiling evilly, "Let's build something huge."

"Like what love?" He asked her curious about how much sugar she had. "How much sugar you have today?"

Her eyes dart around, "Maybe...um...2 bags of skittles."

He shrugs his shoulders and leans against a wall as watch her start to build something and tunes into others thoughts around the store

_I wonder why they call it Toys R US?_...one of mom's thought.

_I want that fire truck that comes with the huge ladder and fireguy..._a 5-year-old little boy thought to himself.

_These clothes on the dolls are so wrong for them. Need Jazz to do away from them and don't see why Emmett thinks i look like them..._Alice of course.

Bella continues to build a fort, Jasper walks over to where Emmett is looking at the tons of cars in the store, "Jasper let's have a race," Emmett told his brother really excited.

"What kind of race?" Jasper asked having a feeling was better to go along with his simple-minded brother.

"We use these cars and run around the store at human speed and whoever wins gets to choose what the other person does for rest of the day."

Jasper smiles evilly, "Your on."

Edward looks over at Jasper and Emmett run by quickly

_I am so going to beat Jasper at this race because I am so much cooler than him..._Emmett sang in his mind.

_Emmett is going to lose and I am going to have fun torturing him..._Jasper said in his mind while he was laughing evilly in his mind.

_Where did that dumb husband of mind go now?_ Rose asked him in her mind.

_Go stop those two before they destroy half the store and ruin all of Bella and my fun and she's going to need something to eat in a few minutes since I can hear her stomach from across the store and no way is she leaving this store though..._Alice tells him in her mind.

Edward heads off and finds his bothers almost in front of him, "You two need to stop."

Emmett and Jasper stop in front of Edward, "Eddie stop ruining our fun."

"Emmett I have told you not to call me that," Edward hissed.

Bella skips over, "YEAHONLYICANCALLHIMTHAT." She says really fast even for her.

Emmett laughs hysterically, "What did you eat Bells?"

Her eyes dart back and forth, "NOFFIN."

Edward turns to where Alice is dancing around the store, "Okay what didn't she give you?"

"!" She says before laughing again and runs off.

Alice laughs, "I told you to get her something to eat but didn't listen and that was to keep her busy."

Emmett crashes into a display of hundreds of Barbie dolls and Jasper cheers as he wins, "OHHH yeah I won. Take that Emmett."

_OHHH man Jasper won and now he has that evil look in his eyes that I know of when he wants to do something that going to involve me doing something funny and what Rose will kill me_ _all over again_...Emmett says to himself in his head and starts to think of way to escape.

_I am going to have so much fun playing with Emmett...mawhahaha but what to do first?_...Jasper asked in his mind and starts to think of playing Emmett-barbie. _Alice would love to help me with that and Edward should be happy to get here away from Bella-barbie was planning_

Bella stands next to Edward but still bouncing in place, "How about a trip to the zoo?"

"I want to see the bears they have there," Emmett said. "What?"

"!" Bella glares at Emmett already hearing the story from Edward about how Emmett caught a bear on their last hunt and wouldn't stop playing with it.

He looks at her surprised she even knew, "What? That was one bear last month in Seattle and he was taunting me and just so delicious."

"If you eat one will spend a month in your cage," Alice and Rose tell him. "Nothing else."

Emmett runs over and pouts, "Okay I will be a good boy and not eat those bears I will go play with my food when we go hunting in a few days or bite Bella who wants to be bitten."

"NO WAY!" Edward shouts.

"Someone needs some action!"

Bella runs around finding stuffed animals she finds and gets a lot of them, "!" She calls out to no one in particular knowing they all can hear her. "!" Bella calls out as skip to the check out line with 2 baskets full of stuffed animals smiling still on sugar high.

"I want that bear and kangaroo." Emmett calls out.

Edward pays for them and Bella sticks out her tongue and runs outside saying, "NOTHEIRMINEGETYOUROWN!"

Emmett moans _I am so going to find a way to get those away from her when Eddie is away from her but need to plan..._he starts to try to come up with a plan in his head forgetting Edward can see his plans while he still tries to come up with a plan to take them instead of getting his own.

Bella skips to the Jeep and wait bouncing as they get there and Edward lifts her inside and she drinks the soda she had found all in two sips and starts to bounce more in her seat, "!"

"Why can't I have a bear?" Emmett starts to pout, "Aww, but I am hungry and they look so mouth-watering."

"CUSCARLISLEANDESMEWILLBEMAD!"

"Also because if you even try you try to play with the animals," Alice glares at him. "You will spend the next month in your cage."

"And no bedroom for another 2 months after that," Rose states.

_no fair if going there and can't play with them..._"Fine I will be good. I don't want to be out of our room forever. It gets lonely with only Chip there to keep me company and he is mad at me."

Bella shakes her head and falls asleep and Jasper smirks, "Whose Chip?"

"My friend that made up to keep me company when no one will hangout with me and Rose kicks me out of our room."

Alice and Jasper snicker, "He made him up years ago when Rose kicked him out of the room for two months and we were ignoring him."

* * *

><p><strong>any ideas to help with some chapters in the Zoo?<strong>


	4. taunting and a challenge with chaos

**A/N:**_ sorry has been quite a while since updated this story but had lost my muse to write this and finally found the lost chapter that goes with this on a USB drive that lost in a move about few months ago and thought would add this chapter and see from there_

* * *

><p>Emmett looks around as they arrive at the Zoo in Port Angeles as Alice pays for their tickets and she hands them all a map of the place, "Bella needs something to eat that's not sugar or else she's going to get sick and Esmé will be killing of us for letting her."<p>

Emmett looks at the map, "I want to see the bears!"

Jasper shakes his head as feel the excitement rolling off him and the others that were there, "No eating anything in here," Alice and Bella warned him. "Got it?"

"Then why are we here? Hard not to eat something so delicious,"

Edward looks at the map and decided to get Bella something to eat, "How about get Bella food and she can eat while walk around?"

Alice looks into the future before nodding, "See nothing wrong with that would be a good idea too."

Bella walks over to the food area with Edward and see a tall blonde woman there, "Can I help you?" She asked smiling brightly at him trying to filirt. "Need something?"

He can see her looking the choices and hear Emmett whining in his head, _I'm going to eat something if wait more_

Alice chimes in his head next,_ corn dog with chili fries_

Edward rolls his eyes at how impatient his siblings were, "Mega corn dog with chili fries and large Dr Pepper."

The woman made his order and they walked back to join the rest of group as Emmett snags some fries and eats it, "Why do you even try?" Rose asked her husband who was trying to steal more. "Taste the same as the rest of all human food does for us- dirt."

Emmett sticks his tongue out at her and runs over to the stand and grabs his own order and walks back grinning, "Just trying to act normal."

Jasper smacks the back of his head, "More excited than some of the kids in here."

"I want to see the different bears and lions they have in here but no touching will be hard."

Alice smiles as skip around, "How about we split up into couples and meet back at the cars in a few hours."

"Or until Emmett gets us thrown out," Bella whispered forgetting they all could hear her. "What? It's going to happen."

Emmett shoots her a glare, "I promise to behave or you can choose punishment."

Bella shakes her head before thinking but Alice chimes in first, "Personal slave for two weeks sounds like new one haven't done before."

Emmett shakes her hand as to agree, "If I don't behave for the next two hours you win."

Bella watches them walk off as Alice is smiling, "She saw he was going to do something and wanted to tease him?"

Edward nods before leading her away, "Nothing to dangerous just something that will be teasing him about."

**...**

_a hour later_

Alice is skipping along the path that leads to the pandas and can see Rose was ready to kill Emmett who was taunting some of the animals and Jasper looks at her when she laughs, "What now?" He asked trying to ignore the excitement rolling of some if the kids there.

She skips over to him and plants a kiss on his lips, "Just a lion about pounced on him for throwing rocks."

Bella and Edward join them as catch up a bit from where Emmett and Rose were, "Soon?" Bella asked drinking something that looked red. "Will be thrown out?"

Alice nods before pulling out a camera, "Will love to see this too. No we wont get thrown out, yet."

Everyone turns to see Emmett standing outside of the mountain lions cage throwing something inside, "Come on and do something."

The lion looked up at him after getting annoyed at his taunting and leaped at him trying to scratch him but he stood there and caused a few kids to scream at seeing the lion attack him, "Haha, can't hurt me. I want to eat you so badly right now but Bella would have Esmé kill me."

"Emmett, I am going to kill you if don't leave them alone," Rose warned her husband. "No bedroom."

This caused Emmett to stop and turn around to face her, "Okay, I will be good from now on."

Bella leans her head into Edward's chest to muffle her laughter, "Oh, can't get any better?"

Alice shakes her head, "Wait a while but have time to hit the gift shop while they watch over him."

_**...**_

_a while later_

Jasper turns around when he could tell Bella and Alice had returned to their small group after dropping the bags in the Jeep to see Bella was yet again drinking some slushy and he could feel the excitement rolling off her from all the sugar, "ALICE!" He warned his wife before their brother could.

Edward saw in her head what Bella and Alice had got at the shop since she was mentally taunting him, "Never going to sleep."

Rose walks over to join her siblings, "Is this ever going to end?"

Alice gets a look and smirks, "In a few minutes."

Emmett comes up to the wolf area and see Jake standing there, "Why aren't you in there? Belong there."

Jake growls at him, "You belong nowhere near any of them."

"I can handle even messing with the bears without wanting to eat them."

Jake grins thinking of a challenge that would keep him amused for a while at least, "Alright, follow me."

Emmett follows him to the bears where they both lift one up that were asleep in the cave and head into the forest, "What's the challenge, fleaball?"

"They want to wrestle so see who can last the longest in human form or strength."

Emmett sighs but knows he will beat the wolf with no problem and was ready for the challenge but didn't care that Edward could hear their thought and would be coming to stop them soon, "Your on."

Edward can hear Emmett and Jake thoughts as they are wrestling around, "Going to kill both of them."

Alice had lost vision after Jake joined Emmett, "What are they doing?" She could see Bella was confused. "I can't see him so means one of the wolves must be there with him."

Edward puts Bella on his back as they race into the forest just in time to see Emmett lose control and start drinking from the grizzly bear he had wrestled and Jake covering his eyes not wanting to witness this before vomiting at the sight, "Damn it. Didn't need to see that."

Bella had no time to cover her eyes to the sight and passes out from seeing the blood, "Need to get her to the Jeep," Alice told him. "Be there in a minute."

Edward races back to the Jeep and settles her into the seat, "Bella, can you wake up?"

Alice and Rose are first ones back as Jasper is dragging Emmett with him but throws his brother in the passenger seat and turns to take the keys from his wife and head home but tries to calm Bella down who was in the mist of a nightmare of what she had seen and once home Edward takes her to his room before heading downstairs where Esmé and Carlisle were waiting, "What the hell?" Rose asked furious at what had happened to the Zoo and lack of control on his part.


End file.
